Phineas and Ferb: Short Sentance Stories
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Here is were you will find like two sentance drabble describing the word above it. Better than it sounds, trust me!
1. Isabella to Phineas

**These are just a series of sentences that describe the word above the sentences. Hope you enjoy! I'm just warning you that the last one is kinda sad. **** Also comfort might sound like Ferbella, but it's not trust me, it's Phinabella! Some of them might seem short but they are powerful messages from the heart and they support Phinabella all the way!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Phineas and Ferb! **

** Isabella to Phineas**

___**Patches**_

Isabella would do anything to spend time with Phineas, even if meant staying up the whole night creating new patches to earn with Phineas' help.

_**Words**_

She greeted him every morning with the same two words; "Whatcha' Doin'?" All she asked for in return were three simple words from _him_; "I love you."

_**Time**_

She savored every second, minute, and hour of her day she spent with Phineas.

_**Clues**_

She left so many hints to him that she loved him but he just didn't put the little pieces together to form a bigger picture; Phinabella.

_**Comfort**_

When he didn't notice her, and it brought her down she talked to the only other person who knew him as well as she did; Ferb.

_**Why?**_

She asked herself this question every night; "Why doesn't he love me back?" If only she knew.

_**Fright**_

Phineas was always the best medicine when she was scared.

_**Thoughts**_

When she was tired she thought of Phineas, when she is sad she thinks of Phineas, when she's angry she thinks of Phineas, but when she's happy she thinks of herself _and _Phineas _together forever. _

_**Forget**_

She will never forget the first time she saw Phineas, she can't it's burned into her heart.

_**Laughs**_

Isabella looked down at newborn boy and laughed. "What's so funny?" Her husband asked her. "He looks so much like you Phineas, but hopefully not as oblivious.

_**Tears**_

She placed a flower carefully down on the ground. "I will never forget your smile, laugh, and creativity. I want you to know that I will never forget you, but must importantly; I love you, I always have." She blew him a kiss and glanced down at his tombstone one last time before leaving:

_In loving memory of Phineas Flynn-Fletcher_

_ 2000-2096_

**So was it good? Rate and Review please. Reviews make me happy, but a flame is not a review! Please do not complain if you do not ship Phinabella. Don't forget to press that little button below!**

**l**

**l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**V**


	2. Candace

**Here's another addition to my short sentence stories. Candace is up next! I'll admit that Candace is **_**corny**_** but enjoy anyway!**

** Candace**

_**Busted**_

She had one mission; to bust her brothers and nothing would get in her way.

_**Step-Brother**_

Ferb was always never her step-brother, he was her brother and he knew that and never forgot it.

_**Growing-Up**_

She grew out of diapers, pre-school, and old clothes but the one thing she never drew out of was Ducky Momo.

_**Caring**_

She always _tried _to bust Phineas and Ferb, but they knew that if she didn't something was wrong, because this action showed she cared.

_**Friends**_

Whenever Candace needed help or comfort she turned to the one place she knew would always be there for her; her friends.

_**Love**_

Stacy thought Jeremy was just one of Candace's teenage lovers, but boy did they prove her wrong at their wedding.

_**Reassurance**_

Every night before bed she would look her mother in the eye and tell her in a solid tone of voice "I am not _crazy_"

**I thought I end it on a happy one unlike the last one. Sorry, but if I come up with different ideas for the characters I already did I will go back and write another chapter about them. The next chapter is probably going to be about the Second Dimension. Rate and Review please. **


	3. The Second Dimension

**Here's the 2nd dimension, not a lot sorry. **

_**The 2nd Dimension**_

**Growing Up**

Candace grew up a little too fast, Dr. Doofenshrimtz never grew up, and Phineas and Ferb weren't allowed to grow up.

** Memories**

Candace can still remember the horrifying day when the Dr, Doofenshrimtz took over. She remembers the screams of her mother as they took everything she loved away form them.

** Choo-Choo**

His train was gone and that was all that mattered at the moment. He would never see it again, push it on the tracks. His life would never be fun ever again. One day he decided that everybody else's life's should be miserable too.

** Vow**

Candace vowed to herself that she would get back at Doofenshrimtz for all the pain he caused her family.

** Summer**

Summer was a distant memory to Candace. But to the boys it was the reason for still believing they could get through these tough times.

** Staring**

They stared out the window and saw Doof-bots and miseary. Phineas looked over at Ferb "One day we'll have outside" They sat in silence. "Maybe" he added.

** Senses**

She heard the droned voice of the Doof-bots.

She felt scared and helpless.

She saw her mother rushing over to her through the bars of her crib.

She smelt fire, and oil.

She cried and cried and didn't stop.

She knew this was the end.

**That's the end of the Second Dimension. How did you like it?**


End file.
